Story:Star Trek: Deep Space Nine/The Way of the Warrior/Act Three
Worf walks into the Captain's ready room and stands at attention. Lieutenant Commander Worf reporting for duty, sir Worf says as he looks at the Captain. He turns to reveal to be John. Worf my old friend its good to see you again John says as he shook Worf's hand. Worf greets his former shipmate. Its good to see you as well sir and congratulations on your promotion if its a bit late Worf says as he looks at him. John looks at him. I'm sorry to hear about the Enterprise she was a good ship Captain Martin says as he looks at him. Worf nods. In ops Dax looks at Typhuss. Who's in the office with John? Jadzia says as she looks at Typhuss. He looks at her. Lieutenant Commander Worf Typhuss says as he looks at Jadzia. Jadzia is surprised as Kira walks over to her. What? Kira says as she looks at him. I've read his file when John asked to contact Starfleet I didn't know he was thinking of him Jadzia says as she looks at them. Typhuss is curious about what Jadzia is talking about. Jadzia, what are you talking about? Typhuss says as he looks at Jadzia. She looks at him and explains. Just that I heard from Kor that his family was discommendated Jadzia says as she looks at them. Kira looks at Typhuss. Did you know about that? Kira says as she looks at him. He shrugged his shoulders then Worf leaves ops to get some answers. What? John asked as he looks at them. Typhuss looks at him. Nothing Typhuss says as he looks at John. He walks down to the table. I hope Worf can figure out what's going on John says as he looks at Commander Halliwell. Typhuss looks at him. He will Typhuss says as he looks at John. After an hour Worf walks into John's office. Worf what did you find out? John asked as he looks at him. Worf looks at him. Cardassia? Captain Martin says as he looks at him. Typhuss is surprised by this. Wait, what, I don't understand Typhuss says as he looks at Worf. Captain Martin looks at him. Why would the Klingons want to invade Cardassia? Captain Martin asked as he looks at him. Worf explains. According to my source, there has been an uprising on the Cardassian homeworld, the Central Command has been overthrown and power transferred to civilian authorities Worf says as he looks at them. Captain Martin leans back in the chair. Even if your source is correct, what does that have to do with the Klingons? Captain Martin asked as he looks at him. Worf looks at both him and Typhuss. Gowron and the High Council believe the coup was engineered by the Dominion Commander Worf says as he looks at them. Typhuss chimes in. Well maybe the Cardassian dissident movement finally won their effort against the Central Command Typhuss says as he looks at Worf. Captain Martin looks at him. Do they have any proof? Captain Martin says as he looks at him. He shakes his head. None that I know of, but they are convinced that civilians could not have overthrown the Central Command without help Commander Worf says as he looks at them. Captain Martin looks at him. So, by attacking Cardassia they think they're protecting the Alpha Quadrant from the Dominion? Captain Martin asked as he looks at him. Captain Martin then taps his combadge. Martin to Dax get me General Martok now Captain Martin says as he speaks into the com. Aye, sir Commander Dax says over the com. In the wardroom General Martok walks into the room and he looks at Captain Martin, Commander Halliwell, and Lieutenant Commander Worf. I must compliment you on your intelligence network, Captain one day you must tell me how you learned of our plans General Martok says as he looks at them. Worf leans forward. GENERAL! Worf shouts. Captain Martin calms Worf down. How I got the information isn't important Captain Martin says as he looks at General Martok. Martok looks at them. I think it is, and so will Gowron General Martok says as he looks at them. Captain Martin looks at him. General, I want you to call off this attack Captain Martin says as he looks at him. Martok looks at them. And what do you propose we do instead, stand by and let the Dominion take over the Alpha Quadrant? General Martok asked as he looks at him. Captain Martin looks at him. You have no proof that there are any Founders on Cardassia Captain Martin says as he looks at Martok. General Martok scoffs. Commander Halliwell chimes in. How do you know that there are Founders on Cardassia, you could be wrong Typhuss says as he looks at Martok. Martok looks at them. That would be unfortunate for the Cardassians General Martok says as he looks at Commander Halliwell. Captain Martin looks at him. General, the Federation Council has made it clear to me that they cannot support your plans to attack Cardassia Captain Martin says as he looks at him. Martok gets a bit frustrated. Are you saying the Federation will sit back and do nothing while Klingon soldiers give their lives to protect the Alpha Quadrant? General Martok asked as he looks at them. Commander Halliwell looks at him.